Olympic Brake
by DSpeedblood
Summary: Things look bad for everyone in Willoughby, but can one person change the tide of battle against the Patriots? This is the first thing I've ever published. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

ONE YEAR BEFORE THE BLACK OUT

"Gun it, Miles!"

Miles jammed the gas pedal to the floor. His finely tuned Dodge Challenger surged ahead of its opponent. Miles laughed triumphantly.

"Only two more _Miles _to the finish line!" Monroe winked at Miles. "Get it? _Miles?_"

"Hmmph." Miles ignored the tease, although he secretly wished he had come up with the clever wordplay himself.

"No way he can catch us now!" The Dodge Challenger surged ahead of its opponent. Miles laughed triumphantly again.

All of a sudden, the opponent car started gaining. "What the hell, man?" Miles asked Monroe. "You said this would be easy!"

"I know, I know, Miles. When I heard that this Dirk Speedblood guy was coming into town challenging us (he is the drift king of Toronto) I figured we could beat him easy!"

Miles jammed the gas pedal to the floor even harder. This time the Dodge Challenger did not surge ahead of its opponent. The opponent's car, a supertuned 1993 red Honda Civic, blew past Miles right before the finish line and everyone cheered!

The Honda Civic window rolled down revealing its fedora-sporting driver. "Hi, I'm Dirk Speedblood," said Dirk Speedblood. "Good race guys. You almost won, but I downshifted at the last second and used the extra torque to give my tires the extra grip to pass you. Close call, though."

"Man, losing sucks, but at least this Dirk Speedblood guy is a gracious winner!" Miles smiled. "Let's be friends. But if you want to be my friend, you have to take the challenge of the sword!"

Dirk Speedblood locked his amber eyes on Miles, and a wolf-like smile spread across his face. "I accept your challenge," said Dirk Speedblood.

Dirk Speedblood reached into the back of his Civic and pulled out _Urufu no Moru_ (it means Wolf's Fang in Japanese) and turned to face Miles. "A katana? Why not a _dirk_?" asked Bass with a smirk.

Dirk Speedblood ignored the taunt. "Do you have a sword?" Dirk Speedblood asked quizzically.

Miles popped the trunk on his Dodge Challenger and removed his military sabre. "Now," said Miles, "We duel!"

Dirk Speedblood watched as Miles paced around the pool of light cast by the headlights of their cars. Everyone watching had gone silent as they prepared to watch the duel. Miles suddenly pounced like a wolf and swung the saber at Dirk Speedblood, but was surprised when his opponent blocked his blow with a single swing of the katana. Miles recovered quickly and made a chop at Dirk Speedblood's legs, but his opponent once again surprised him by easily jumping over the blade and counterattacking with a thrust that Miles only just avoided. "That was a good start," said Dirk Speedblood, "But do you have what it takes to beat a true sword man?"

The two fighters circled each other like Alpha wolves looking for weaknesses. Miles knew his only chance to win the duel would be to use his ultimate technique. He backed away while facing Dirk Speedblood. Dirk Speedblood could tell what he was going to do and did the same and put _Urufu no Moru _back in its sheath. Suddenly they ran towards each other. "What is Dirk Speedblood doing?!" cried Monroe, "He has his katana sheathed! There's no way he can win now!"

At the last possible moment, Dirk Speedblood drew _Urufu no Moru_ and swung it towards Miles, who was swinging his saber towards Dirk Speedblood at the same moment. The two blades collided but _Urufu no Moru_ shattered the sabre like a piece of ice, and chunks of the broken saber flew and hit Dirk Speedblood in the face. But Dirk Speedblood had his sword at Miles's throat. "If this were a real fight, you would be dead," he said. "You're not bad, but a sabre isn't really your style. Why don't you try duel-wielding machetes?"

Miles was about to say something, but suddenly someone in the crowd yelled, "The police are coming! Everyone run!"

Dirk Speedblood knew he could take on the police, but he didn't want to. As he was walking back to his car, he felt blood running down his check and touched his face. The broken chunks of Miles's sword had cut his face badly, but he hadn't felt it in the heat of the moment. "This isn't over Miles!" he yelled at the Challenger's taillights as the Dodge peeled out. "We'll settle this later!"

Dirk Speedblood quickly drove off in the opposite direction, easily avoiding the twenty police cars that had been sent to the scene of the race and duel. Meanwhile, Miles drove himself and Monroe back to their house. Once he got the car in the garage, Miles turned the key to his Dodge Challenger and turned the lights off, foreshadowing what would happen to the world in just a year's time…

AFTER THE BLACK OUT

"Man, no power sucks," said Miles. He sat on a hill and threw a rock, because there was nothing else to do.

"I know, Miles, and since we no longer have an army, we no longer have that kind of _power_ either!" Monroe quipped.

All of a sudden, the roar of a car engine echoed in the distance. Miles and Monroe looked.

"Can it be? But there is no power!" Miles exclaimed.

But sure enough, a supertuned 1993 Honda Civic drove up the hill and stopped in front of Miles and Monroe. The window rolled down and they saw a mysterious yellow-eyed man with a scar shaped like a backwards L on his face. "Hey guys, it's me, Dirk Speedblood!" He rolled up his sleeve and showed off his own personal brand, kind of like Monroe's, to prove it. "And you and I have a score to settle Miles! You ruined my face!"

As Miles and Dirk Speedblood got into battle stances, Monroe grinned and said "Then I think it's time for a _face_ off!"

To Be Continued in Chapter 2...


	2. Chapter 2

"3… 2… 1… Fight!" Monroe raised his hands in the air, signaling the start of the battle.

Dirk Speedblood charged at Miles, _Urofu no Moru _drawn. He let out a wolf-like roar and swung his blade. "Miles, this is for my face!"

Miles simply stood with a smirk on his face. He twirled his machetes around his fingers and slid them back into their holsters.

"What are you doing, Miles?!" Monroe asked concernedly. "He's attacking! Don't you remember last time!"

"Don't worry Bass, I got this." Miles grinned even wider. As Dirk Speedblood's blade came swinging for his neck, Miles batted the blade away with a closed fist, and with his other hand he punched Dirk Speedblood right in the scar on his face.

Dirk Speedblood halted, astonished. Miles had batted away his strongest attack like it was nothing. "Rarararrrrgh!" Dirk Speedblood kept the momentum of his blade and made a spinning slice attack. Miles effortlessly stepped backward out of the attack's range, and _Urofu no Moru _caught nothing but air. Dirk Speedblood lost his balance and fell to the ground.

"Now, Dirk Speedblood, are you ready to give up? And while you're at it, can you tell me why your car is still running even in this world of no power?" Miles offered a friendly hand to Dirk Speedblood, wanting to help him stand up.

Dirk Speedblood lashed out with his blade, and Miles drew his hand back. "Never, Miles! You ruined my dream!"

"What do you mean?" Miles said, but Dirk Speedblood was already on his feet charging again.

"My dreaaaaaaaammmmmsssss!" Dirk Speedblood ran at Miles with his blade pointing straight forward. His fighter aura was really big, and Miles could feel the potential within Dirk Speedblood, but it was unrefined.

"Really?" Miles looked unhappy. He blocked Dirk Speedblood's sword attack with the brass knuckle hilt of one of his machetes. Time slowed down as Dirk Speedblood saw Miles's other hand, unblocked, coming down. Dirk Speedblood did not have enough time to react, and Miles's other machete chopped off both of Dirk Speedblood's hands at the wrist.

"Aaarghhh!" Dirk Speedblood tried to grab the stumps of his hands to stop the profuse bleeding, but he couldn't because he no longer had any hands to grab with. "This really hurts!"

"Damn, guess I went a little overboard." Miles looked a little bit embarrassed.

Monroe walked up and took a closer look. "Wow, I thought this was going to be a _face_ off between you two, but I guess it ended up being more of a _hand_ off. Dirk Speedblood, you should have accepted the _hand _my good buddy Miles offered you in friendship earlier!"

Dirk Speedblood rubbed his stumps in the dirt to stop the bleeding. It worked a little bit, but he would need to see a doctor soon or there would be trouble.

"Miles, let's get out of here and take his car." Monroe said. "I don't think his car is set up for _hands free_ usage." Monroe hopped in the 1993 red Civic.

"Hold on Bass. I saw that Dirk Speedblood has potential. Remember how good he was all those years ago? I feel that he could be a good tool to have on our side."

Dirk Speedblood stood up. "It will be difficult without hands, but I am sure we can find a way to make it work. Please take me to a doctor first, though."

"Ok," said Miles. Miles and Dirk Speedblood got into the car. "Let's go find Rachel, her dad, and Charlie. Rachel's dad can heal your injuries."

As Miles drove the car toward Willoughby, Dirk Speedblood smiled despite the pain. He had paid a high price, but now he was right where he wanted to be.

Author's Note: Hello again! It took me a while to write this one because I wanted to do it right! I do read reviews and some guy said that maybe Dirk Speedblood is a Mary Sue. I didn't know what that was so I looked it up and I found this TVTropes site that dialed me in. A character like that just sounds terrible, so I wanted to be sure Dirk Speedblood wasn't like that! I just wanted to start by introducing the most awesome parts of Dirk Speedblood. He definitely has many flaws and weaknesses like you can see in this chapter! Also I know that Miles has gotten even more awesome at everything after the black out (the first chapter mostly took place before it), so there is nothing to fear about a Mary Sue Speedblood (unless he has a secret sister named Mary Sue, hahaha!). So please keep reading and keep reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

"Whoa, it's Dirk Speedblood!" Charlie jumped up and ran to the Honda Civic.

"You know this guy?" Miles crossed his arms threateningly.

"I went to school with him before the black out!" Charlie said. "It is good to see you, Dirk Speedblood! But why do you not have hands?"

"Long story," said Dirk Speedblood. "I hear your grandpa is a doctor?"

Jean stepped out of the house. "What's this I hear about someone with no hands?" He saw Dirk Speedblood's hands and raised an eyebrow. "Let's get you fixed up, son."

Jean smeared some cream on the stumps of Dirk Speedblood's hands. "This should help. But you should really rest for a while. Losing your hands is a big deal. Not just one, but both!"

Monroe chimed in. "No can do. We're going to a fight with the Patriots, and we need all _hands _on deck!"

Charlie looked sad and pointed at Monroe. "But what help can Dirk Speedblood be to you? He has no hands!"

Miles raised his left hand. "Remember I fought the Patriots when I had an injured hand. It was hard, but you just have to suck it up. If you don't, you're a dick."

Dirk Speedblood looked around. "Who else is here?" he asked.

"Rachel is out collecting ammo. The Neville family is scheming somewhere. Connor is around here somewhere."

A horrified scream came from the near distance! "What is this devil beast?" a voice said.

"That's Connor's voice!" Charlie shouted. "It sounds like he's in trouble!"

Everyone ran to the sound of the scream. They found Connor crouching afraid near the Honda Civic.

"It's a moooonnnnnstttteeerrr!" Connor freaked out and pointed at the car.

"Dumbass." Miles facepalmed. "It's a car."

"A car?" Connor asked. "One of those electric chariots you told me about?"

"Close enough." Miles facepalmed again.

Some Patriot soldiers, drawn by the sound of Connor's scream, came running over the hill!

"Saddle up, guys, it's time for a fight!" Charlie pulled out her crossbow and shot the first of the Patriot soldiers with it.

Dirk Speedblood looked down where his hands should be. "But what will I do? I have no hands."

Miles shot him an angry look. "Hands are overrated," said Miles as he charged at the Patriots and slashed two of them with his machetes.

"Very funny Miles." Dirk Speedblood ran at a Patriot soldier and tried punching him with the stump of his hand, but it didn't do anything.

The soldier raised his gun to shoot, but Monroe threw a machete that flew through the air and stabbed the Patriot in the chest.

"I have some _handy_ advice for you," said Monroe. "Use your weakness to your advantage. I don't have any _dirks_, but this sword may be useful." He strapped _Urofo no Moru _onto Dirk Speedblood where his hand should have been.

Dirk Speedblood looked down at his new weapon. "Because my hand is gone, my arm is a little bit lighter, so I can swing it faster!"

A Patriot soldier was running at Dirk Speedblood, bayonet pointed straight forward. "Hrrrrghhh!" Dirk Speedblood slashed through the air. The blade chopped the Patriot's gun in half.

"You wouldn't have been able to do that if you had your hand. Now do you have a _hand_le on things?" Monroe winked. He emphasized the "hand" part of the word handle. Monroe was a witty guy.

"I'm ready!" Dirk Speedblood ran at the Patriot soldiers and chopped with his sword. By the time the dust had settled, Miles had taken down 20 Patriots, Monroe had taken down 12, Charlie had taken down 7, and Dirk Speedblood had taken down 6.

"Good job, kid," said Miles. "Keep it up and one day you can be good at this whole fighting thing."

Dirk Speedblood felt his scar itch. That usually meant more danger was near. "Guys, let's get back to the house and see what's happening."

When they got back to the house, they found Tom Neville getting ready to light a match for the fuse of some TNT he had placed next to Dirk Speedblood's Civic.

Monroe broke the silence with a comment. "I have no clue how we're going to _defuse_ this situation!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I'm back everybody! I've been getting more hours at work (LOL D00d I'm 22 not 14) so I have less time to write. It's awesome seeing all the new comments! This chapter should prove to all the haters that Dirk Speedblood is not a Mary Sue. And Femdar, I would love to see a picture of Dirk Speedcat.


	4. Chapter 4

Neville suddenly pulled an Uzi out and began to shoot. "Look out everyone!" shouted Rachel.

"What are you doing, you ass?" asked Miles.

"I've got to kill Monroe!" yelled Neville. "Nothing personal, Miles. This is for Julia."

Some of the bullets hit the men that Duncan had given Charlie and they all died. Miles was able to use his machete to knock the bullets away before they hit him or Rachel or Monroe or Jean. But Miles wasn't standing close enough to Charlie and there was a bullet going right for her!

"CHAAAAAAAARLIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed Dirk Speedblood as he swung his left arm stump at the bullet.

The bullet hit him in the stump. It hurt a lot, but Charlie was safe. "You saved me, Dirk Speedblood!" whispered Charlie.

Neville was out of bullets, so he couldn't keep shooting. "Is this a party?" asked Monroe, "Because everyone needs to _get down_!"

The fuse on the TNT had reached its end, and the car exploded, killing the Nevilles. But everyone else had taken Monroe's clever advice and had taken cover on the ground.

"Well," said Miles as he stood up, "I guess that's two fewer douchebags we have to deal with. Are you OK Dirk Speedblood?"

Once again Miles could see that Dirk Speedblood had a powerful fighting aura, but he wasn't nearly on Miles's level yet. Blood was starting to come out of the stump where the bullet had hit him. "I think Jean will have to fix it again," said Dirk Speedblood.

Jean sighed. "I'm going to have to patch you up again," he said. "Let's get this over with."

Jean put more cream on the wound and wrapped a new bandage around the stump. "It's too bad about your car, kid," said Miles as Jean was finishing up.

"Don't worry," said Dirk Speedblood, "I can fix it."

"Did you take a look at his head Jean? Dirk Speedblood is talking crazy," said Miles with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm not crazy," countered Dirk Speedblood. "I can fix it, but it'll take me some time. We'll have to stay here at least another two day before we can go."

"Go? Go where?" asked Rachel.

"You saw how tough the Patriots are. I know a group of people that can help us, but we'll need to go pick up a translator first. I know just the guy. Have you ever heard of Aaron Pittman?"

Everyone exchanged glances. They all knew Aaron but didn't know that Dirk Speedblood had worked with him on a bunch of computer stuff before the black out. "We had Aaron until this idiot lost him," said Miles as he pointed at Charlie.

"Hey!" said Dirk Speedblood, "I'm sure it wasn't her fault."

"Thanks," said Charlie, blushing.

"Whatever," said Miles. "If it's going to take you some time to fix the car, I'm going into the house."

"I better get started," said Dirk Speedblood, as he walked towards the remains of his prized Civic.


	5. Chapter 5

I am Dirk Speedblood. Back in the day many people called me a Mary Sue. The black out changed everything. Now I have no hands. No car. No dreams.

"Neville blew up the car!" Charlie said to me. I looked at her and frowned. Then I started collecting pieces of the car and putting them in a pile. It was hard to do with no hands.

"Umm, I don't think that's going to work," said Miles. He picked up what looked like an exploded steering wheel and shrugged, tossing it onto the pile of parts. "If you were the same kid that beat me in a street race back in the day, maybe, but without hands, you kind of suck!"

Jean kicked at the dirt. "Is that a clutch pedal?" He bent down to look, but it was only a rock. "It's going to be hard to tell what's car and what's not!"

I (Dirk Speedblood) kept grabbing parts. "Miles, Jean, Rachel, Charlie, Monroe… sometimes you just need to believe. Things may look bad when the world has no power. It makes you feel powerless. But I know in my heart that Miles is alive and fighting, and Miles can know that Dirk Speedblood, me, is alive and fighting, too. When a car gets blown up, or your hands get cut off, or your brother gets shot by a helicopter, you just need to keep on fighting and the world will keep on fighting too. As long as you live, you can fight, and even those that no longer live are still fighting in their own kind of way. So keep on fighting."

Charlie's face turned red. "Speedy D, that was pretty inspiring! Now I remember why I used to like you so much!" I (Dirk Speedblood) blushed when Charlie called me by my old nickname.

"Ok, you convinced me." Miles shook his head. "Guys, let's believe in ourselves and help out Dirk Speedblood."

Miles and everyone else picked up anything that looked like a car part and put them into the pile. Because they actually had hands, they were able to do it a lot faster. If no one else helped, it would have taken me forever!

Monroe bent down and picked up a part and tossed it to me. It was one of the brakes. "_Olympic Brakes? _ I've never heard of that brand!"

"I got them made custom," I said to Monroe. "Actually, when I raced you guys before the black out, that inspired me to do better at life, and I went out and got these brakes right after that."

"Huh." Miles's eyes almost teared up. "Don't make me get all weepy now."

Rachel ran through the grass with a comb to get out the smallest pieces. "It looks like we've got everything," she said to me. "Now what?"

I saw the sparkle of fireflies coming over the hill. I gestured with my left stump. "That's what."

Rachel's jaw dropped. "The NANO? Why would that help us?"

The glowing fireflies heaped onto the pile of parts, and the car slowly changed shape until it was a fully tuned 1993 red Honda Civic again.

"It helped us because we believed in ourselves," I told her. "The nanotechnology is kind of like a person, but a weird computer-y one. Like any human being, it will reward you when it feels like you deserve it."

Charlie smiled at me. "I see what you were talking about earlier now. The concentrated hope was enough to summon a small miracle."

"Just don't call it a miracle if you see Aaron." Rachel scolded Charlie. "He doesn't like the nano."

All of a sudden, I felt a tingly sensation in my stumps. I looked down and saw the nano gathering around my missing hands. "Why is this happening?" I said. "I was wishing for the car to be fixed, not my hands!"

Miles slapped me on the back. "I was the one who wished for your hands. We had enough people wishing for the car. You and me have plenty more fighting to do!"

Jean stammered in disbelief! "As a doctor, I've never seen anything like that. Let me look." Jean looked at my hands. "There's something different about these!"

Sure enough, I thought about controlling my new hands, and they detached from my arms and flew through the air. "I can make them fly!" I said.

Miles grunted. "Damn, flying hands. Now that's something you don't see every day. Maybe now you wont be COMPLETELY useless in a fight!"

I called my hands back to me and they reattached to my arms. It was pretty cool.

"No time to sit and chill, guys. We need to find Aaron. He's the only one who can communicate with them!" I told the group.

"Them?" Rachel asked. "You mean the nanomachines?"

"No, someone else!" I replied. "Let's hit the road!"

Charlie ran to the passenger seat. "I got shotgun!" She hopped into the car.

"Well then, I've got _machine gun_!" said Monroe as he loaded up on assault rifles and hopped into the back seat. I got into the driver's seat, since it was my car after all. Miles, Rachel, and Jean squeezed into the back seat.

I jammed the car into 5th gear and drove off. The nano did a good job with the car, and it hummed like a work of art.

Monroe glanced at the gauges. "Wow, the nano really tuned this machine. You're getting over 5000 _Revolutions _per minute!" I checked the gauge and saw that he was right. The Honda Civic rocked off in the direction of Aaron.

Meanwhile, back where the car blew up, Tom Neville stood with binoculars watching the Civic drive off into the distance. "Jason, I think we've got ourselves a new mission…" he said forebodingly as he started to run after the Honda Civic.

Author's Note: I tried something different this time to hopefully get better as a writer. I wanted the reader to experience what it's like to be Dirk Speedblood. I also subtly bring up the Mary Sue issue from earlier. We're getting toward the end of book 1 of the Dirk Speedblood saga, thanks for following!


End file.
